Alfred, I'm Pregnant
by xMapleSerapx
Summary: A while after spending a drunk night with Alfred, Arthur's doctor informs him that he's pregnant. He manages to tell Alfred the big news, but what next? Fail Summary, Mpreg, USUK, rated M for chapter 3 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

"Pregnant?"

Arthur was definitely sure he'd just heard the doctor incorrectly. He couldn't be pregnant! He was a man so it must've surely been impossible for him to have the ability to hold life within him. The Brit was sat, absolutely stunned into silence whilst the doctor explained the situation.

"We've never seen anything like this, but it appears that you somehow have a birthing canal system inside you, and have somehow been impregnated. If you don't want to abort the child, we'd like to keep regular checkups on you to test how this works. We would also like to run a few tests, check your blood and other necessities, to see if there's anything different about you to other men." Unsure of how to react, Arthur shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, pondering what to say. He was quite sure of who the other father was, and he was quite discomforted by how Alfred would react to such bizarre news.

"Would it be alright to contact the.. the other father first?" He asked the doctor who, in return, smiled understandingly and nodded.

"Of course! But please contact me again soon. This birth could have many complications, and I would like you to be safe." The Asian man seemed both quite serious and worried, which made Arthur swallow in slight fear. This all seemed so surreal and alarming. Standing up and brushing himself down, Arthur thanked the effeminate doctor, put on his jacket and walked out into the cold, English winter air. The wind nipped at his nose and cheeks, which in turn dusted into a light shade of pink. Arthur sighed, "Best go to Alfred's house and explain everything." So he made his way towards his child's father's house.

~~o~~

Scowling down at the cup of tea Alfred had whipped up for him, Arthur let out a small sigh. He had no idea how to tell Alfred about the baby; he barely understood the situation himself. "So, why'd ya come all the way here Artie?" Alfred asked, sitting down in front of the smaller male and grinning. "I haven't seen you since..." he trailed off, chuckling awkwardly.

"I-I have to tell you something." Arthur muttered, uneasily fiddling with his tea cup. "I wasn't feeling well for a while, so I went to the doctors.. and, well.." But before he could continue, Alfred flew from his chair to stand in front of Arthur, looking absolutely panicked as he gripped onto Arthur's shoulders. "Artie, tell me you're not dying! Are you dying!? Oh my God!"

"A-Alfred! Calm down, you bloody idiot!" Arthur winced. "I'm not dying, I'm.. pregnant." He closed his eyes, awaiting Alfred to start accusing him of joking or for the American to start freaking out.

"Pregnant... You're pregnant? But," He sat himself back down, confusion etched onto his facial features, his blue eyes watching Arthur behind his glasses. "You're a man. You can't be pregnant!"

"I know that Alfred, but apparently I am. I just... I wanted to know what you thought." He averted his emerald eyes down to his tea cup, watching the hot liquid swirl around inside. Alfred noticed that Arthur seemed serious. He clearly wasn't drunk, and his eyes portrayed something close to sadness, making his heart clench in worry.

"Well, I mean.. ya can't get rid of it. It's.. alive and stuff." the American mumbled some nonsense, eyes flitting from Arthur to his hands. Arthur winced a little, feeling uneasy under the Americans occasional gaze.

"I suppose.. But I can't look after it, especially by myself." As Arthur said this, Alfred began shaking his head.

"No, no, you won't be looking after it by yourself! I'll help! And I can even get Mattie to come 'round and help through the next nine months, or however many months there are left!" Arthur sat, a little taken aback by what Alfred was saying. He looked down and nodded. 'I suppose I could keep it.. but there are so many implications. What about money? Looking after the baby itself will be a hassle.' He worried, rubbing his fingers against his teacup. 'But if Alfred's going to help, I suppose we might be able to do it..' Arthur smiled.

~~o~~

Once Arthur had arrived back at his house, he shut the front door quietly behind him and leaned against it, closing his eyes as he slid down till he reached the floor. He placed a hand over his stomach, wondering how on Earth had any of this happened. The day had seemed to rush by, and Arthur was tired out.

He stood up from his spot on the floor and hobbled over to his bedroom, changing into his pyjamas, then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go toilet.

By the time Arthur had reached his bedroom and lay down comfortably, his mobile on his bedside table went off, notifying him of an incoming text. With a grumble, Arthur leaned over and reached for his phone and opened up the text.

It was from Alfred.

**From Alfred**

**To Arthur**

**hey, goodnight. :]**

**you free tomrw? we should meet up and talk.**

Arthur sighed, replying to the text.

**From Arthur**

**To Alfred**

**That would be good. When and where?**

**Good night to you too.**

Laying himself back down in bed, with his phone in his hand, Arthurs eyes felt heavy and they began drooping shut before his phone buzzed. Another message.

**From Alfred**

**To Arthur**

**ill come to your place at 12 or so.**

**have sweet dreams! :)**

Replying an 'okay' to Alfred, Arthur kept his grip on the mobile device, closing his eyes to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Okay! If you have read this far, THANK YOU!  
This is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction, so I have literally _no_ idea what I'm doing! :S I'd be immensely grateful for constructive criticism.

Okay, so this chapter didn't exactly have a strong "humour" feel to it, and that's because at first this was going to be angst-y. I decided to change the genre last minute, so it'll probably get more humorous in the upcoming chapters. If anybody has any ideas for how I should go on with this, I'll be very thankful.

Seeing as I'm moving houses on Friday, I don't know if I can update extremely soon! :( Hopefully within the upcoming week I'll update if I've got the motivation! I'll be starting year 9 in some high school soon and I'm really not looking forward to that! (I already finished year 9 in London! Australia, why do you do this to me?)

Anyway, long authors note is long. Thank you to anyone who's read this! See you next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur woke up with a jolt, trembling and covered in cold sweat. He knew he'd just had a nightmare, but he couldn't recall what had happened. He didn't have the time to remember before he had his hand clamped around his mouth and he was rushing to the bathroom, only to empty his stomach into the toilet bowl.

"Urgh.." The blonde groaned, flushing the toilet before shuffling to the sink to brush his teeth. He'd need a shower to rid himself of the sweat that stuck his messy tufts of hair to his forehead.

Arthur felt fatigued as he considered what to wear. He picked out some khaki's, a dress shirt and a sweater vest. He placed the clothes at the end of his bed and staggered his way to the shower and slipped off his pyjamas, chucking them in the laundry hamper. As the Brit stepped into the shower and showered his messy locks and scrubbed his body with soap, he realised a very small, yet evident bump in his tummy. He stood, staring at it for a while.

'How am I going to explain to my boss that I can't go to work?' he thought, unaware that his hand had moved to the protruding bump, rubbing it gently. 'And my friends? Francis is definitely going to come here and bother me after I don't turn up at work for a week.' Arthur frowned, not wanting to stress himself with these thoughts just yet. With a sigh, he rinsed himself off and got out of the shower, rubbed himself dry with a towel and got changed.

By the time he'd gotten changed, he had a quick breakfast, drank some tea and began doing some paper work. As he was just about to finish he heard a knock at his door. It was probably Alfred. Arthur walked towards the door and found the American standing at the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Artie! Can I come in?" Arthur frowned but stepped to the side to give way for the taller blond to come inside. "Thanks!" Alfred's smile softened.

"Would you like anything? Tea? Coffee?" Arthur walked towards the kitchen. When he looked at Alfred, all he could think about was the night that started the bizarre situation going on in his stomach. Arthur could feel his face heat up at the memory.

They'd gotten drunk at a nearby pub and Alfred had declared that he would take Arthur back to his rightful home, seeing as he was too drunk to do so himself. Most of the night was a blur to Arthur as they left the pub and stumbled through the streets of London like the drunkards they were to his house. But from what he could remember, he's given Alfred a clumsy snog outside his door and before he knew it, one thing had led to another, and then Alfred had him pinned beneath him on the bed, placing heated kisses onto Arthur's own burning skin.

"Coffee's cool, thanks." Alfred's voice jerked Arthur back to the current situation. With his eyes wide and cheeks pink from the memory.

The two of them headed into the kitchen, Alfred sitting by the counter, and Arthur into the midst of the kitchen to begin making some coffee. He assumed that Alfred was probably fidgeting around, unable to sit still for even the shortest period of time. When he looked out of the corner of his eye, he found himself to be correct.

"So where do you want to go out to after this?" Arthur inquired.

"A park." Was Alfreds only reply. The shorter blonde peeked up from the coffee maker with a little bit of shock and confusion etched onto his face.

"A park? Which one?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

"It's so quiet.. There's almost no one here." Arthur mumbled, a white cloud forming around his lips from his hot breath. The weather was so cold; even for London.

"Yeah, it's better this way, right?" Arthur nodded, agreeing with Alfred's statement. He preferred being in a more isolated area than a crowded one.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked, looking off to the side where a pond was. It'd probably freeze over as it got colder.

"The... b-baby." Alfred stuttered. "So, I'm guessing it's mine, huh?" The Brit frowned and blushed, giving Alfred's arm a small whack.

"O-Of course it is, idiot!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Alfred held his arms up in front of him. Arthur could tell Alfred was trying hard to be kind and to make things as little awkward as possible. With a sigh, he continued walking slowly, waiting for Alfred to catch up and continue.

Alfred, rubbing his sore arm, caught up to Arthur and looked down. He wasn't sure where to begin.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Arthur's face seemed troubled, but he nodded. "I'll help you the whole way, okay?" Pink flushed the entire of Arthur's face, making Alfred smile brightly.

"I don't _need_ help, just so you know. I-It'd just make things a bit easier." Alfred laughed heartily.

"Of course, of course!" This earned him another smack on the arm, but he still chuckled.

"In all seriousness though, you'll stop going to work right? And you'll let me look after you?" Alfred questioned, letting his eyes drift over Arthur's face. It was always hard for him to concentrate on this man speaking when his eyes were so captivating. _Such a vibrant green_.

"Yes, I will probably ask to take a... paternity leave." Arthur replied. "But you don't have to take care of me. I'm sure I'll be fine." Before Arthur had even finished his sentence, Alfred had begun to shake his head.

"No, no, no. I'll definitely be helping you out, and that's that." Unable to actually refuse the offer, Arthur merely huffed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever, can we just get to somewhere warm?"

* * *

After having walked to a café and getting some warm drinks (coffee for Alfred and tea for Arthur, of course), Alfred and Arthur had decided to head back to Arthur's apartment. It had been getting late and Alfred was being stupidly worried about Arthur and the child within him.

"We didn't have to come back yet, it's only 9." Arthur pointed out, emerald eyes watching Alfred carefully as he walked closer.

"I know... I'm just worried. I can't help it." Alfred found himself pretty close to Arthur now. Arthur also noticed that he was standing a tad uncomfortably close.

"I-I guess I'll see you later then." He said, reaching to his pockets to grab his keys. Alfred grabbed hold of his wrist before he could do so.  
"Arthur, I like you. A lot." Arthur looked up into Alfred's eyes in momentary shock. Alfred's bright eyes locked onto his. And suddenly they were getting closer. And before Arthur knew it, Alfred's lips were pressed against his. The kiss wasn't deep and passionate like in a movie, but rather a soft and caring touch of lips. When Alfred pulled away and was about to start speaking however, Arthur wrapped his arms around the others neck.

"A-Arthur?" And that was when he pulled Alfred in for the deep and passionate kiss, like the ones in the movies.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, wow, I suck. So much.  
But you guys, I love you all SO MUCH33 I've been so busy, moving houses, starting at a new school and all... Thank you to any readers who've stuck by so far ^_^  
I was actually so shocked to get as many followers and reviews as I did .-. So yeah, thanks a lot! And omg this story is so late, I can't get over it! D:

Well, since it's like 11:30pm and I've finally uploaded, I think I'll just fangirl over SHINee's comeback a little while longer till my laptop runs out of charge e3e


End file.
